t1wfandomcom-20200214-history
Hammond
Origins A D.A.S.K. fugitive, Hammond Whisperstorm is a powerful Wind Elemental. In his first major act, Hammond discovers and provides shelter to Karim and the two form a group of three masters of the wind element, with Nimbus finishing the group, although Hammond was reluctant at first to bring a girl, who was stripped of a normal life since birth. Although Karim was the newcomer to the group, he became mentor to both of them, since he was the most wise. The three have promised to each other to always look out for one another and be inseparatble - because all of them had been deprived of family and love for the entirety of their lives. Hammond wants to stay annonymous, hence he's wearing a themed suit in combat. Only Nimbus and Karim have seen him unmasked. Winds of Change Violent crimes, supplemented by horrific, unnatural stormy weather are plaguing the coasts of Egypt. Refusing ZeroCage's help, Amethyst Rose, Aurora Rose, Shaw, Icetrigger, Permafrost, Shimmer and Dodger travel to Egypt to take care of things. There they meet Nimbus, Whisperstorm and later Karim, which is established that they are the root cause of the turbulent winds and that they have the power to stop, but chose not to. A villaneous separatist group had obtained Nimbus's powers to wreak weather havoc where they please, including bank robberies. Seeing most of it is their fault Nimbus and Whisperstorm felt guilty and wanted to help, but Karim refused and forbid Nimbus and Whisperstorm to interfere or help the heroes of Earth, claiming they've done it to themselves, that they need to look out for the three, claiming the world will sort itself out and that the important thing is for the 3 of them to be safe. But after witnessing the heroes getting trapped and no way of succeeding in their mission against the mafia, Nimbus confronted Karim, disagreeing entirely with his methods, telling him that the world may very well end if they didn't do anything, so there will be noone to look after. Nimbus rushes to help the trapped heroes and Whisperstorm shortly follows to aid her. Both of them came close to saving the day and it was when Karim finally chose a side and appeared in the last moments to save the day. The three masters of the Wind Elemental finally made friends with the outside world and were offered to join the Heroes in their quests. This time, Karim, much friendlier and more open agreed, saying they still had unfinished business, but will join the group as soon as they can. Heroes Unite! After much anticipation, rivalries and disagreements, the heroes of Earth finally align and make a major group in order to take down D.A.S.K.. The final recruits are going on, egos are put aside and everyone needs to focus on their part. *''Can you hear it? The gales are calling.'' *''I will unleash the storm's wrath upon you!'' *''Nature's wrath will be upon you!'' *''I'll be sure to make you experience nature's wrath.'' *#011 - Winds of Change art_hammond.jpg|Hammond, The Storm Whisperer Category:Characters Category:Wind Elemental